realaccountfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuri Kashiwagi
Yuri Kashiwagi (柏木 ユリ, Kashiwagi Yuri) is the younger sister of Ataru Kashiwagi and Yuuma Mukai and an older sister of Koyori Kanda. Appearance Yuri looks almost identical to Koyori Kanda. She has shoulder length hair. Personality Plot Early Story Yuri is born as a twins with Koyori Kanda, which Yuri is the older sister and Koyori is the younger sister. Though except of her parents, Ataru Kashiwagi, Yuuma Kashiwagi and Yuri didn't know nor even heard anything about Koyori's existence. It's showed that Yuri always like to playing with Ataru and sometimes with Yuuma. After the incident, Yuri knew that the one who died is actually Ataru and Yuuma just disguise as him, in order to not makes Yuri cries. Which is why she didn't cries during her brother's funeral. Chapter 1-10 (First Season) Yuri first appeared in Chapter 1, waiting for her brother, Ataru, back to the home so they will having launch in their house. During the launch, Yuri said that Ataru don't have any friends, but Ataru deny it to said he indeed have a friends and he will bring his friends to their house next house (Though it's just a lie). When Ataru's smartphone is brightly, Yuri wonder what's happen and Ataru was sent into the Real Account world. After Ataru was transferred into the Real Account world, Yuri try to contact him and asking what's happened. Soon, when True Follower Diagnosis was begin, Ataru was telling Yuri to unfollow him but she doesn't want because they're family, though soon Ataru block her account in order to have her to be survive. After Yuri's account was blocked, she contact him again and ask why is he blocked her account. A several hours later, Marble comes to the house and attacked Yuri. After Yuri is awake, she heard her smartphone was ringing and Ataru's body was lost. When Ataru asking what's wrong with Yuri, she said it's nothing because she don't want to let him know his body was steal by Marble. Then, Yuri asking that was Ataru meet a girl who look similar to her and he said yes while saying Koyori is cute. After hearing Ataru's thoughts on Koyori, Yuri state that Ataru may be gonna sent into the jail soon. Then, Ataru gives his phone to Koyori so she can have a talk with Yuri, Yuri respond that if he do anything bad to Koyori then tells her so she can calling the polices to catch him. Yuri said that Ataru is a naive person and said Koyori need to take care of him. After the conversion is finished, Yuri went to outside to finding Ataru's body. Later, after Ataru revealed the truth that he is not Ataru but Yuuma and he disgust as Ataru because he wanted to take his older brother's position, Yuri unfollowed him. Shortly afterward, Yuri contact Ataru and said that she already know that he is Yuuma and stated she like both of them so much. Then, Yuri re-follow Ataru once again for and said she hope Ataru can take care of her again in the future. Ataru tell Yuri that he hope she still calling him "Ataru" until the whole incident is finished so she can refer him as Yuuma as she like, and she agreed it. Chapter 11-70 (Second Season) According to Koyori's flashback, Yuri was waiting for Ataru's returns home. After Ataru and the others was returned to his home, Yuri was glad that he's finally back. Aiji Hoshina and Sayaka Shiiba was shocked at how both Yuri and Koyori look almost identical. Ataru introducing Koyori and the others to Yuri and soon eating dinner together at his home, Yuri thank Ataru that he returned home as he promise. Ataru and the others has been living in his house for a whole day, until the new mission that has to scan their follower's "Marble's mark" was announced. After Yuri is awake and noticed Ataru and Koyori do some "adult" stuff, she comes in front of them and telling them stop, which surprised Ataru and Koyori a lot that they quickly wears their clothes back. While Yuri stated that both Ataru and Koyori can doing that kind of thing as long as they're in love, she also stated she wanted to reveals some stuffs to them. Back during Yuri finding Ataru's body, she saw her parent's factory (Which is where most players' body sent to) and founded an image that showed both Yuri and Koyori being birth as a twins. Ataru was shocked that they actually have 4 family members (Ataru, Yuuma, Yuri and Koyori), and realized that he and Koyori cannot be in-love due to they're in fact a brother and sister. This caused Koyori being triggered and evolved to third stage of "symptom" and tried to kill Yuri. Both Ataru and Yuri wonder what's wrong with Koyori and tell her to stop, but Koyori didn't listen. This time, Marble showed up in a TV screen and explained what's "symptom" and the reason why she suffered it. Marble stated Ataru have a two choice to choose, one is to kills Koyori and joins the Real Account company, and two is being killed by Koyori and reveals to worldwide that his family is the "murderers" who started the entire Real Account incident. Then, Marble showed his real face to Ataru and Yuri which caused them being feel despair. When Yuri is almost killed by Koyori, Ataru saved her by killing Koyori. After Koyori's death, Ataru joined the Real Account company and works with them, while Yuri hasn't been happy and showed to be sad for a while. Chapter 71-185 (Third Season) Yuri appeared in Chapter 81, throw her smartphone and join the "No Smartphone Club". Yuri make a cameo appearance in Chapter 111 and Chapter 176 along with other "No Smartphone Club" members. Yuri appears again at Chapter 185, while works together with "No Smartphone Club" members, she noticed something was happened to her older brother Ataru. Chapter 186-191 (Final Arc) Yuri make a cameo appearance in Chapter 186 along with other "No Smartphone Club" members. During the last 5 minutes of Real Follower Battle trial, it's revealed that Yuri wanted to commit suicide due to everything happened to Ataru, which is the reason why she joined "No Smartphone Club" in the first place. Yuri keeping that mindset around until Imari Uzuki comes to tells her and other people to following Yuuma in order to win the last trial. Because of this, Yuri changed her mind and tried her best to helps her elder brother, Yuuma. After Ataru's soul is revealed to be still alive and living inside Yuuma's body, Yuri was shocked and glad that Ataru didn't died in previous trial. Chapter 192 (Epilogue) 10 months after the end of Real Account Tower incident, along with everyone was told to went into hospital to see Karua's newly-born son, Mamoru Sakurame. When Ataru exchanged his body with Yuuma, he asks Yuri why did she went to hospital together with Aiji, Yuri told him don't worry because Sayaka was there as well. Later, along with the others took a group photo and uploaded on Magura's internet account. Gallery Trivia *In a 4-koma one shot, Yuri try to changed her hair color to pink. As a result, Ataru was so shocked and scared because he think Yuri become a bad girl. Soon, Yuri has no choice but changed her hair color back to black and said that Ataru was worrying her too much.Real Account Volume 1 *When Yuri reappears in Chapter 81, she showed to be sad and about to cry when she joins the "No Smartphone Club". This is caused Ataru killed Koyori and losing her younger sister during the second part of the story. Reference Category:Characters Category:Female